From The Darkness: Season One
by KiranTheRay
Summary: Five years ago, something went very wrong. Something out of a nightmare. Cities around the world began to simply blow up. No bombs, no fighting, no war. They just blew up. Entire cities were wiped clean off the map, as if they had never been there in the first place. SYOC Apps are closed.
1. Chapter 1

This is a replacement to Operation WFA.

Backstory-

Five years ago, something went very wrong. Something out of a nightmare. Cities around the world began to simply blow up. No bombs, no fighting, no war. They just blew up. Entire cities were wiped clean off the map, as if they had never been there in the first place. Government officials and people seen as "essential" to humanity's survival were put in Safe Zones all over the world, places with giant walls around them. Everyone else was left outside, battling who knows what while the Nobles sat behind their walls.

Lately, there have been whispers that the incidents that caused all this came from a different reality, a reality called The Void. Some are even worshipping whatever lies in The Void, claiming that God exists in there. These people give tributes to The Void in an attempt to please God and protect themselves.

App-

Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Age:

Birthplace:

Group (You can make your own group, but make them interesting or you will have to pick an already established group):

Appearance (Include height and weight):

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Backstory:

Weapons:

Any Special Abilities (**Must** be either from The Void or have some sort of connection to it):

Moral Alignment:

Crush/Love Interest:

Pitches (Where you pitch your ideas to me for your character):

Groups-

Morning Light: Morning Light is one of the largest groups in the world. It represents hope and respect. This group tries to help other groups. Despite their message of respect, they see the corruption in what is left of the nobles/politicians and try to avoid making deals with them unless it is necessary. They are the good group.

The Sight: Representing the remaining government, The Sight is a brutal military force that rarely takes prisoners. They are heartless and do anything to complete the mission. They are one of the bad groups.

The Nobles: Politicians from before the incidents, these people were deemed too important to lose and now run the world while sitting in their comfy safe zones. Not all of them are bad, but none of them seem to be helping the outsiders.

Notable place:

The Void: "If you look long enough into the void, the void begins to look back through you." -Friedrich Nietzsche

The Void is a horrendous place that few people know about. To the untrained eye, The Void is a place where the only visible things are it's inhabitants, who seem to appear out of nowhere. To any outsiders, The Void is impossible to survive in. To it's inhabitants, it's the perfect testing ground before they unleash their own brand of chaos, or justice, onto the world. This is a mostly bad place of origin, but it does have a few good beings born from it.


	2. Awaken

We open with the sight of a beautifully decorated wedding venue. Flowers sit on every table while the walls are lined with streamers. There are also a couple balloons scattered around the room. We then cut to two Latinas sitting at a table in normal clothes, talking.

The first is Alexis Espinoza, a very petite hispanic women with a curvy build, as well as large assets and a flat stomach. She has curly black hair that comes down to a flow over her shoulders. She has light brown eyes and stands at 5'2".

The other is a bronze skinned woman with a tone and very fit body. She has dark brown eyes with dark brown hair that has dyed tips over different colors. Her hair is straight and styled naturally. She stands taller than Alexis, standing at 5'6. Her name is-

"Sofia Reynoso!" A man screams, causing both women to look over. An enraged latino nobody storms into the room. "What happened to my car?!"

"You said I could drive it here." Sofia shrugs, confused as to why this nobody is yelling at her.

"Why does it have so many dents?!" The man whines, clearly not happy at what has become of his car.

"Look, sometimes when you are driving, other people forget how to get out of your way. That's what happened." Sofia states.

"I..." The man whimpers. "It was a really nice car..."

"Was?! I just gave it an upgrade and you are insulting it?!" Sofia stands up, enraged, causing the man to begin to panic. Alexis, however, looks amused. "I feel under appreciated! You didn't even pay me for it! I did it out of the kindness of my heart and you get upset at me! This is bullshit!"

"I- uh... I'm sorry, Sofia. How much do you w-want?" The man asks, doing a complete 180.

Sofia suddenly calms down, "Three grand." Sofia states immediately.

"I, uh, well, it is a wedding..." The man reaches into his wallet and pulls out a couple twenty dollar bills.

"Ehhh, I don't know... I don't feel appreciated yet." Sofia says as she smacks at least a hundred dollars against her palm.

"It's all I have-" The man starts out.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna say that we are even, if only because of our long friendship." Sofia begins to lead the man to the door, sneakily stealing his wallet as she does. Alexis is trying not to laugh at this point. "Now, go enjoy your car, bud." Sofia smiles innocently as she hides his wallet behind her back. As soon as he exits the building, Sofia shuts and locks the door before the man can realize how badly he was duped.

Sofia walks back over to Alexis while digging through the wallet. "Anything good?" Alexis inquires.

"A drivers license, a Hot Topic gift card, and a picture of his son." Sofia says, showing Alexis the picture.

"I think that's his daughter." Alexis informs.

"Really?" Sofia looks at the picture again, scrunching her face up. "She has a mustache that would make your wife proud."

"You mean my hus-" Alexis starts out.

"I know what I said." Sofia says as she opens the wallet further and looks deeply into it, like she is trying to materialize money.

"Edward might be mad that you locked one of his colleagues outside." Alexis calmly states.

"Oh no, not _Ed_. He scares me." Sofia sarcastically says as she throws the wallet over her shoulder.

* * *

_**(A Grave Mistake by Ice Nine Kills plays)**_

**Here lies the lifeless bride and groom**

_(Shows Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza standing on the altar, a priest in between them.) _

**Till' death do us part came far too soon**

_(Shows Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre sitting on a rooftop, staring down at the rest of their camp.)_

**Buildings burn and people die all of the time**

_(Buildings are seen burning as people scream for help.)_

**But I heard that you reap what you sow**

_(Edward Russo is seen with Ash, Casper, and Sai standing behind him. Ash looks annoyed, Casper looks excited, and Sai looks bored out of his mind.)_

**So around and around we go**

_(Shows Sai Russo with an attractive girl in baggy clothing. Both are looking through clothes at Hot Topic.)_

**And when you see my face you'll know**

_(Shows Alexis Espinoza up close, smiling as Freddy Escobar's reflection is seen in her eyes.)_

**You can't save yourself**

_(Shows Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus storming down a street, before coming across two big men.)_

**Or save your soul**

_(Shows a gray shadowy figure standing over a grave as black shadows move around him like snakes.)_

**When you meet the man whose life you stole**

_(Shows Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus breaking into a room, coming across a burning figure.)_

**With weathered wings and broken bones**

_(Shows Ash Russo standing on the edge of a building. He closes his eyes before smiling, then he falls forward.)_

**A flight for the fallen flies the crow**

_(Shows Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez preparing for a report before a loud knocking is heard.)_

**You can't save yourself**

_(Shows The Morning Light standing in front of a forest as a gray shadowy figure stands beside them, black shadows still move around him like snakes.)_

* * *

Alexis and Sofia are shown getting their makeup done, well, Alexis is. Sofia is threatening the poor old woman with a knife.

"Don't put that brush anywhere near my eyes." Sofia glares.

"Lighten up, Sofia. It's a beautiful day." Alexis smiles as the other old woman applies blush to her face.

"Beautiful and Freddy don't go well together. Hey, kinda like you and Freddy! What a coincidence!" Sofia laughs.

"I'm not calling off the wedding, Sofia." Alexis informs, still smiling at her best friend. After she says that, a man enters the room. He is a chubby hispanic man with slicked back black hair that has begun to fade to gray. He has a short Mexican beard. He also has wrinkles on his face, clearly from years of stress. Finally, he is wearing a very expensive three-piece suit. He is the father of Alexis and the infamous King of the South, Antonio Espinoza.

"Are you excited, Alexis?" Antonio asks, a proud smile on his face. Alexis nods.

"I get to marry the love of my life. How can I not be excited?" Alexis grins.

"Well, your excitement might be put on hold. Caesar has called and said they ran into traffic. Freddy will be late." Antonio informs, but the smile remains.

"That's fine. Better late than never." Alexis says.

"That's not all. While Detrick and Alejandro both said they couldn't come, Don Valenteen said he could." Antonio says this, which causes the smile to fade.

"He isn't bringing-" Alexis starts.

"He is. She needs to learn how to form alliances." Antonio sighs.

"But she's too stupid to take over her family." Alexis scrunches her face up.

"I know, Alexis." Antonio nods.

"On top of that, she's a brat. Remember that time she put gum in my hair?" Alexis states, annoyed.

"Yes, and I remember you got her back by selling all of her toys for candy. She cried for a week, if I recall." Antonio chuckles, proud.

"What a great week." Alexis smiles, reminiscing.

"Edward is coming, as you know. He is also bringing his sons." Antonio states.

"Anyone else I should know about?" Alexis questions.

"One more, but you haven't met him before. He's an old friend of mine." Antonio informs, causing Alexis to look confused.

"Why is he invited if I don't know him?" Alexis asks.

"You need to meet him. He said now is the best time. He shares my sentiment." Antonio says as Alexis turns to face him.

"And what's that?" Alexis leans back in her chair.

"That you will soon no longer be the Princess of the South. Soon..." Antonio lovingly places his hand on her head. "Soon, the Queen will rise. I'm so proud of you, Alexis."

"Thanks dad." Alexis smiles.

* * *

The scene shows what looks like a small city, though it is actually the camp for The Morning Light. People are seen walking down the streets, talking casually, as if nothing had ever happened. The camera pans over to show a smiling man.

He is a light skinned Afro-Latino male with a fade/buzz cut hairstyle, along with brown eyes and a diamond stud in his right ear. He has a built, but lean figure and stands at 6'0". He is the leader of The Morning Light, Detrick Cyrus. He is currently smiling at the tranquility of the camp.

"What are you doing?" A man asks. He has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body is muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black. He is the Ace, Jason Sabre.

"Just soaking in the peace." Detrick informs, mellow.

"You are also soaking in the rain, dumbass." Jason states as Detrick realizes that it is raining.

"It feels good." Detrick shrugs.

"I'm sure." Jason raises an eyebrow before him and Detrick walk over to a large building, The Morning Light Headquarters. The interior is lined with papers, books, and computers. A man approaches both men.

He has long black hair in a braided ponytail, as well as fair skin. His physique is lean. He has gray eyes and stands at 5'10". He is The Morning Light's intelligence advisor, Alvis Hall.

"Hello Detrick, Jason." Alvis greets in a slightly deep voice. "Hugo got a strange piece of mail for you, Detrick."

"Mail?" Detrick raises an eyebrow.

"Hugo? You mean the bumbling alcoholic?" Jason scrunches his face up. "Why is he in charge of the mail again? Seems like a bad decision."

"He's a nice guy, Jason." Detrick states. "You said it was strange. Is it from Equinox Safe Zone?"

"It is not. It's not from any safe zones. In fact, it has no sender information." Alvis informs. "He is upstairs if you would like to see him." Alvis says before Detrick and Jason head upstairs.

* * *

Antonio Espinoza stands by the front doors, greeting guests as they enter. Alexis Espinoza and Sofia Reynoso join him as a man with three younger men enter.

The first man is a giant, standing at a whopping 7'5". He has black hair with some gray, along with a Dan Severn mustache. He is jacked. He is one of the highest ranking nobles in North America, Edward Russo. He is wearing a standard tuxedo. Following behind him is a man who is clearly his son. He is the oldest son, Casper Russo, and he is wearing a tuxedo that looks exactly like his father's.

Then, it is the middle child, Ash Russo. He has a fair skin tone and straight black hair that goes down to his shoulders, along with dark brown eyes. He has an athletic build to him with a very toned body. He stands at 6'0". He is wearing a completely black three-piece suit with the only color being a dark red tie. Honestly, it looks really good on him.

Finally, there's the youngest. Sai Russo. He is white skinned with solid black hair, medium length. He has grungy bangs and no muscles (lean). He has brown eyes and stands at 5'11". He is wearing a standard three-piece suit, but the tie is very loose, the blazer is unbuttoned and wrinkly, the shoes are dirty, and there looks to be a ketchup stain on the dress shirt.

"Ahh, Edward. How are you doing today?" Antonio greets as he shakes Edward's hand.

"For the most part, good. Though, Sai spilled a hotdog on himself. The weirdest thing is...I don't recall ever stopping at any place where he can get a hotdog." Edward informs as he accepts the handshake. Behind him, Sofia approaches Sai.

"Hey Sai, you like Hot Topic, right?" Sofia questions.

"Yeah, Sophie." Sai nods.

"It's Sofia." Sofia corrects.

"I don't care." Sai shrugs.

"Alright." Sofia replies, confused. She shakes her head before her confident smile returns. "I just so happen to have a Hot Topic gift card and I was wondering if you would like to buy it from me."

"How much is on it?" Sai asks, actually paying attention to her.

"Fifty bucks." Sofia informs as she holds up the gift card.

"Alright. I'll buy it." Sai shrugs.

"Cool cool. Oh, and, because you and I are such chums-" Sofia starts.

"I don't think that's true." Sai raises an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to sell it to you for a discounted $65!" Sofia exclaims proudly. Sai places his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Hmm..." Sai hums as Casper and Ash look at him with bewilderment. "I'll take it." Sai nods and takes out his wallet. "Do you have change for my dad's credit card?"

"Not on me, but I'll mail it back to you. Sound good?" Sofia smiles sinisterly.

"That sounds fair." Sai chuckles and they trade, Sai getting the $50 gift card and Sofia getting Edward's credit card. "Ah, this is great. I can't wait to get back home."

Sofia sneaks back to Alexis. "I worry about you." Alexis jokes.

"You are the one marrying Freddy. I'm the one who should be worried." Sofia responds as she slips the credit card into her pocket. As the Russo's walk away, Alexis' smile disappears as three people walk in.

The first is a man around Antonio's age. He is fair skinned and chubby. He has thinning gray hair from years of stress, along with wrinkles. He has dark brown eyes. He is wearing an expensive Italian suit. He is Salvatore Valenteen, also known as Don Valenteen.

"Antonio, my friend!" Salvatore says with a hint of an Italian accent. The two men hug in a friendly way.

"It has been too long, Salvatore." Antonio chuckles. As Salvatore releases the hug, the other two people become visible.

One is a girl. She has long dark brown hair in a neat bun, along with dark brown eyes. Her skin is fair and she has a slim hourglass figure. She is wearing black and red eyeshadow and matching red lipstick. She stands at 5'5". While it is clear that she is naturally attractive, it's even more clear that she is trying too hard to look both professional and even more beautiful, to the point that it is jarring. Despite this, she is wearing an expensive blue dress. She is the daughter of Don Valenteen and the next head of the family, Ryen Valenteen.

Beside her is a man with dark grey eyes and a bald head. He is somewhat muscular. He stands at 5'10". Unlike everyone else, who are wearing expensive and elegant clothing, he is wearing a black trench coat, with his hands heavily bandaged. His mouth is covered up in bandages with a symbol on the mouth: The Eye of Malocchio. Besides that, he is wearing black dress pants and black boots. He is Morte Silenziosa, the bodyguard of Ryen Valenteen.

Ryen slowly approaches Alexis as their fathers watch. They hesitantly shake hands and hug, though they hold the hug.

"You wear enough makeup to work for a circus." Alexis whispers.

"Congrats on marrying a deficiente." Ryen whispers back before pretending to kiss Alexis' cheeks.

"Pay respect, bitch." Alexis whispers once more, clearly hearing Ryen grit her teeth as she stands back up straight.

"You are looking well, Alexis." Ryen forces a smile.

"You also look well, Pennywise." Alexis teases.

"Morte-" Ryen starts out.

"Master, I cannot harm any of La Rebelion under the orders of your father." Morte interrupts in a cold, low voice. Ryen looks at him over her shoulder. "I apologize, my master."

After his apology, Ryen turns her glare at the smirking Alexis. "Enjoy the wedding, Ryen. I'm excited for yours to happen in twenty years." Alexis mocks before Ryen storms past her, Morte following. Don Valenteen steps forward and offers his hand to Alexis, who accepts.

"I apologize for Ryen's behavior. She needs thicker skin." Salvatore informs before kissing her hand respectfully.

"It's alright, Don Valenteen. Thank you for coming." Alexis smiles. She may not like Ryen, but Don Valenteen has always been respectful to her. As Don Valenteen follows after Ryen, Alexis turns to her father.

"Pennywise?" Antonio raises a curious eyebrow.

"She looks like a dancing clown." Alexis shrugs.

* * *

In Equinox Safe Zone, we see a man holding a magazine. He has fair skin and is slightly chubby. He also has a bushy beard that is totally real. With short black hair and a long and chubby face, he is not much of a looker. He has brown eyes and stands at 5'9". He is Kiran Satin, the number one fan of the Equinox Insider Newsletter, which he is currently reading.

"Golly, how did Ray Kiran eat all those hotdogs? Maybe someday, I too can achieve my dreams!" Kiran Satin says in a nasally voice. Then, he notices an ad in the newsletter-

**Do you have what it takes to be a reporter for Equinox Insider? Auditions are being held tonight for the position! Bring your best or you will be buried! **

Kiran Satin makes a sound that best resembles a dying pig out of excitement before running towards a house twenty feet away. Unfortunately, five feet into the run, he has to stop and catch his breath. After he spends a good ten minutes breathing, he decides to walk the remaining fifteen feet. He walks up the porch and knocks on the door.

After a couple moments, a woman answers. She has long dark brown hair hanging freely, almost hiding her light hazel eyes. She has fair to light skin with a petite pear body and a decent physique. She stands at 5'2".

"Hey Kiran, what's up?" The woman asks with a yawn.

"Suzie! Look!" He shoves the ad in her face and she punches him in his.

"Dude, I just woke up. I don't want to see your shitty newsletter." Suzie Bourne responds.

"Maybe your sister would like to see it..." Kiran grumbles, rubbing his two chins.

"Well that sucks. She is hanging out with friends." Suzie crosses her arms as she looks down at Kiran.

"Does that mean you can hang out?" Kiran gleams with excitement.

Suzie sighs as she rubs her temples, "I don't think I have enough money to support another hang out, Kiran."

"We don't have to eat out. You can always cook us something." Kiran suggests and gets a glare from Suzie.

"Whatever. Let's go." Suzie says as she walks off her porch. Kiran Satin follows her.

* * *

Back at Morning Light HQ, Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre are seen entering a messy room. "Hugo?" Detrick calls out before a man pokes his head out from behind a tipped over bookcase. He has slightly pale skin and a slightly slim physique. He has dark green eyes and short black hair. He stands at 6'0", which makes him look lanky. He is the mailman of Morning Light, Hugo Edward Xavier.

"H-hello Detrick. I-I-I got a n-note for you." Hugo stutters in a british accent.

"Hugo, breathe." Detrick holds his hands up before Hugo takes a deep breath.

"Uh, I found it when I was, uh, on my normal route." Hugo says as he hands Detrick an envelope with no writing, save for his name.

"Thanks Hugo. You can get back to work now." Detrick smiles.

"Y-yes sir." Hugo nods before leaving the room. Detrick opens the envelope as Jason looks over his shoulder. He pulls out a letter.

_**In Equinox Safe Zone, there is a terrible terrorist sect forming. I don't quite know their plan yet, but they have been manufacturing explosives. I bring this information to you because I believe The Morning Light can help the world return to how it once was. Please. Stop them. **_

_**-K.**_

Detrick looks at the letter with concern. Jason, however, looks annoyed. "Fucking terrorists? I wish I could say that the nobles didn't deserve it, but they rejected a lot of the people who are now ours just cause they were 'undesirables'." Jason states.

"No matter what, they are people. We have to help them, Jason." Detrick replies.

Jason lets out a sigh, "Yeah, I agree. Hate doesn't solve hate." Jason shrugs. "Should we get going?"

"Definitely. The sooner we figure this out, the better." Detrick nods before the two men head back downstairs.

* * *

Back at Equinox Safe Zone, Kiran Satin and Suzie Bourne sit on a bench. Kiran is eating a big mac, well, he's inhaling a big mac that Suzie bought him. "I hear my bank account cry every time I hang out with you..." Suzie sighs.

"You are such a good friend!" Kiran exclaims.

"Then why do I feel like a babysitter?" Suzie leans forward, resting her chin in her hand. Three men begin to approach. The first is a scrawny white dude. Like, really white. Neon white, honestly. He is 5'9" and has no muscle mass. He has brown eyes and a crappy beard. Also, a shitty haircut. He is wearing an old white tank top and sagging jeans, as well as a snapback hat and a pink bandana. He is Lamar Williams, an aspiring, but really bad, rapper. "Hey Whitey." Suzie waves calmly.

"Yo, what's up, home girl?" Lamar says in a forced hood accent.

"You get whiter every day I see you." Suzie rolls her eyes.

The next is an African-American man that stands at 6'7". He is jacked. He has slicked back dark gray hair, despite his age, and a dark gray well-kept beard, despite his age. He has light brown eyes. He is wearing a nice suit.

"Sup, Mr. President." Suzie nods.

"Hi Mr. President!" Kiran squeals excitedly.

"Citizens." Mr. President says in a deep and powerful voice. Finally, the third man runs up beside Mr. President. He is a scrawny fair skinned man who stands at 5'6". He has literally no muscle mass. He is comparable to a twig. He has a bald head. His eye color is unknown because he always wears black glasses, along with a black suit. He is Mr. President's bodyguard, Dan Smith.

"Mr. President, we have arrived at the location of your meeting safely." Dan informs.

"Thank you, Daniel. I noticed, but wasn't entirely sure." Mr. President responds. "Citizen Satin, why have you called this meeting?"

"Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez are hiring a reporter!" Kiran excitedly says, showing them the ad.

"Yo, that's pretty swag!" Lamar says before Mr. President looks at him and shakes his head.

"That is nice, Kiran, but I have much more important matters." Mr. President informs.

"Like what?" Suzie inquires.

"Classified information, Miss Bourne." Mr. President replies.

"Come on guys! This is my dream!" Kiran begs.

"Mr. President, maybe we should help him! This will be great for your PR!" Dan suggests.

"You are correct, Daniel. This would be more preferable than kissing babies, for I do not like babies." Mr. President agrees.

"What's wrong with babies?" Suzie scrunches up her face.

"They contribute nothing to society." Mr. President calmly states.

"My man likes babes, right Mr. Presidente?" Lamar tries to tap Mr. President on the arm, but before he can...

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, MR. PRESIDENT!" Dan throws his entire body at Lamar, taking him out.

"Good job, Daniel. I'll pay you one of these days." Mr. President states before turning to Kiran Satin. "What do you need?"

"I need a hype man," Kiran starts out.

"Y-yo..." Lamar weakly holds his arm up, still under Dan.

"A guy who makes me look good," Kiran continues.

"Daniel." Mr. President says.

"A figure of authority vouching for me," Kiran finger guns at Mr. President, who nods. "And...a hot girlfriend!" Kiran smiles at an unamused Suzie.

A minute later, Kiran Satin is laying in the fetal position, holding his stomach, as Suzie shakes out her hand. "Sorry, I didn't hear that last thing. It sounds like you have everyone." Suzie calmly says as she rubs her hand.

"Y-yeah..." Kiran sniffles before sitting up and wiping his tears. "There's no way they can turn me down!"

We cut to later that day, where Kiran Satin stands in front of two men. The first is a man who, if he had to describe himself, would say he is a pretty sexy man with a 7-10 star body. He has 8.5 star hair. His barber is a great technician. He is the owner of the Equinox Insider Newsletter, Ash Meltzer.

The other is a hispanic male with slightly tan skin, straight black hair, a skinny build, and blue eyes. He is the co-writer of the Equinox Insider Newsletter, Freddy Alvarez.

"Look, uh, kid. See, you aren't, uh, that interesting. You need to, uh, work on your, umm, gimmick more." Ash informs. "Honestly, I'd rate you zero stars. This, uh, interview was a dud."

"What is your appeal? Who are you appealing to? Fat thirty year olds who live in their mom's basement?" Freddy asks.

"Well, I'm actually twenty-three, but the rest of that is true. How did you know that?" Kiran responds.

"Wait, you actually live with your mother?" Freddy questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah?" Kiran stutters.

"Get the hell out of here!" Freddy throws his folder at Kiran, who ducks, but in doing so, face plants.

"Look, uh, Keaton was it?" Ash starts out, "I think you should, uh, go to the reporting indies and, uh, get some more experience. You, uhh, aren't ready for this yet."

"I..." Kiran starts out before he begins to cry.

"Oh god! Now he's crying? I am beyond disappointed!" Freddy yells before the door opens and The Satin Posse walk in.

"Ey yo, Kir1? What's wrong, homie?" Lamar Williams kneels beside him.

"I think he got rejected." Dan Smith replies.

"Daniel. Not the time to be blunt." Mr. President informs. Suzie Bourne sighs and pats Kiran on the back.

"Come on. Let's get McDonalds." Suzie forces a smile.

"Eyy small thing!" Freddy starts out when he sees Suzie. "You buying lunch? How would you like to buy me lunch?" Freddy approaches her as Suzie's eye twitches.

One minute later, Freddy Alvarez is in the fetal position, holding his stomach. Ash Meltzer stares down at him calmly before looking at Suzie. "I rate that punch 3 1/2 stars. It could've had more flair to it." Ash informs.

"Uhh...thanks." Suzie nods, confused, before The Satin Posse help Kiran Satin out of the office.

"Did you get her number..?" Freddy asks, still in pain.

"No. I only care about my star ratings." Ash says before stepping over Freddy and leaving the room.

* * *

Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre arrive at Equinox Safe Zone in a black pick-up truck. "You should get a better car. I don't think this one will start up again." Jason informs as he taps the tire with his foot.

"Hey, I got this one from my future sister-in-law." Detrick defends the truck.

"Isn't their wedding today?" Jason questions.

"Yeah?" Detrick responds.

"Why aren't you going?" Jason asks.

"Because it will be boring." Detrick states.

"Ahh, you mean sad. Don't worry, man. I'm sure you will meet a girl one day." Jason smiles as he pats him on the back.

"Thanks, Jason. I-" Detrick stops as he realizes what Jason said. "HEY!"

"What the fuck is that?" Jason mutters as he walks forward. Detrick follows his stare and sees something painted on the side of some of the buildings. They approach the buildings and look closely. "Is that...a fucking smiley face?" Jason squints his eyes. Lo and behold, a giant, red spray painted smiley face is on the side of the building, with X's for eyes.

"Why are it's eyes like that?" Detrick mutters.

"It looks edgy." Jason whispers.

"Stay still." A man's voice is heard before both men feel a gun press up against their heads.

* * *

Back at the wedding, Alexis Espinoza and her father have been greeting guests. No other mishaps have happened since the Valenteens. That is until a man that Alexis doesn't recognize comes in.

He has slightly pale skin, with long black and red hair in dreadlocks that are tied back by one of the dreadlocks, with the sides and back buzzed. He has a full black beard that only hangs off at his chin. His body is lean and his eyelids are black. He stands at 6'1".

He is wearing a black three piece suit (minus the blazer) with a dark red tie and belt, along with black dress shoes with dark red soles. Instead of a blazer, he is wearing a black and red trench coat with a high collar and strange black shoulder guards that have a very slight blue glow coming from underneath them. On the back of the coat is a strange symbol- A red 10 with a black sword going down the zero. The 10 has a black outline. He looks around Alexis' age. The man approaches Antonio and they shake hands. As soon as he comes close, Alexis notices something strange about him, his eyes. They are red with a black nuclear symbol surrounding his pupils.

"Alexis, this is the old friend I mentioned earlier. Alexis, meet Davius Mortis." Antonio introduces the man.

"Lovely to meet you, Alexis. I haven't seen you since you were little." Davius says in a deep, but soothing voice. He offers her his hand. Alexis manages to tear her eyes away from his unsettling ones and shakes his hand.

"You don't look that old." Alexis comments.

"Thank you." Davius chuckles calmly. "I have known your father for a long time."

"Davius used to help me with people who wronged me. I would take care of the people who crossed me, he would relocate any innocents." Antonio informs. "While he may not work alongside me anymore, I think he might be the best person for you to talk to before you become Queen."

"It's nice to meet you, Davius. I'm sure you have a bunch of stories." Alexis smiles, being polite.

"I do, though I am quite interested in learning more about the next leader." Davius smiles. "I shall find my seat. We can discuss more later. Today is a joyous occasion, after all." As Davius walks inside, Alexis narrows her eyes.

"How long have you know him?" Alexis asks her father.

"Long before you were born, Alexis." Antonio informs.

"Why does he look so young?" Alexis questions, confused.

"That's...a story for another time, Alexis. Davius is a unique individual. He is...more." Antonio vaguely says before he leads Alexis back to her dressing room.


	3. Eyes On The Past

The episode opens with Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus staring at the building with a painted smile on it.

"Why are it's eyes like that?" Detrick mutters.

"It looks edgy." Jason whispers.

"Stay still." A man's voice is heard before both men feel a gun press up against their heads.

"I thought it would take longer before the terrorist sect found us." Detrick says.

"Honestly, I was thinking we would find them first." Jason replies as they feel the guns lower. They look at each other confused before turning around to face the man.

He is pale white with blue grey eyes. He is slightly muscular and has medium length black hair. He stands at 6'1". He is wearing a pair of black jeans with a gun holster on either side, which he returns two black revolvers to. He has a dark gray t-shirt on, along with a torn up, hooded trench coat.

"Terrorist sect?" The man asks, narrowing his eyes at the two. "How do you two know about them?"

"We got a mysterious letter about them." Detrick informs.

"Hmm..." The man looks away, thinking. "I could use help for this. Before we discuss a plan, what are your names? I'd prefer to know who I'm working with."

"My name is Detrick Cyrus." Detrick states.

"I'm Jason Sabre." Jason says. As they introduce themselves, the man narrows his eyes for a brief moment at the mention of their names. "Are you gonna tell us your name or just brood?"

"My name," The man looks away from them and at the painted smile, "is Jason Malice."

* * *

_**(A Grave Mistake by Ice Nine Kills plays)**_

**Here lies the lifeless bride and groom**

_(Shows Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza standing on the altar, a priest in between them.) _

**Till' death do us part came far too soon**

_(Shows Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre sitting on a rooftop, staring down at the rest of their camp.)_

**Buildings burn and people die all of the time**

_(Buildings are seen with red painted smiles covering them.)_

**But I heard that you reap what you sow**

_(Edward Russo is seen with Ash, Casper, and Sai standing behind him. Ash looks annoyed, Casper looks excited, and Sai looks bored out of his mind.)_

**So around and around we go**

_(Shows Sai Russo with an attractive girl in baggy clothing. Both are looking through clothes at Hot Topic.)_

**And when you see my face you'll know**

_(Shows Alexis Espinoza up close, smiling as Freddy Escobar's reflection is seen in her eyes.)_

**You can't save yourself**

_(Shows Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus storming down a street, before coming across two big men.)_

**Or save your soul**

_(Shows Jason Malice standing over a grave as shadows move around him like snakes.)_

**When you meet the man whose life you stole**

_(Shows Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus breaking into a room, coming across a burning figure.)_

**With weathered wings and broken bones**

_(Shows Ash Russo standing on the edge of a building. He closes his eyes before smiling, then he falls forward.)_

**A flight for the fallen flies the crow**

_(Shows The Satin Posse trying to break into Meltzer and Alvarez' office while Suzie Bourne facepalms.)_

**You can't save yourself**

_(Shows The Morning Light standing in front of a forest as Malice stands beside him, shadows still moving around him like snakes.)_

* * *

Jason Malice walks past the two and up to the building, eyeing the graffiti. Then, he turns to face Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus. "Whose flag do you two fly?" Jason questions.

"We represent The Morning Light. We are trying to fix this world after what happened a couple years ago." Detrick informs. "I'm the leader."

"Nice to meet the leader now rather than later." Malice gives a slight smile before he begins to walk away. Sabre and Cyrus follow as he continues, "It will take a lot to fix what The Void has caused. I'd be surprised if we could even fix it in our lifetime." Malice says as Sabre and Cyrus stop walking at the mention of The Void.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sabre speaks up. "What the fuck is The Void?"

Malice stops and looks at them with confusion. "You don't know The Void? How can you fix the world if you don't know the root of the problem?" Malice asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you a fucking lunatic?" Sabre responds, annoyed.

"Look, Jason," Detrick starts out, looking at Malice, "This all started because many cities across the globe exploded, yeah?"

"Exploded and didn't leave a trace?" Malice inquires. "Even when Little Boy and Fat Man were dropped on Japan, Nagasaki and Hiroshima still had remains. This wasn't a bomb. Sit down." Malice sits against a building, "It's time for you two to learn about what we are dealing with, considering this terrorist sect has connections to it."

* * *

Alexis Espinoza and Sofia Reynoso are seen sitting in the dressing room. Several maids are making sure that Alexis' dress is wrinkle free and looks absolutely perfect. "I can't believe you are actually doing this." Sofia shakes her head. "Freddy? Really? The rat?"

"He's changed since then, Sofia." Alexis shrugs off.

_**15 Years Ago**_

_A young Alexis and Sofia are seen sitting on the floor of a lavishly decorated living room, along with a young boy. He is a Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. He has a lean build. He is Freddy Escobar. _

_Alexis is clearly in a bad mood. A very small portion of her hair is shorter than the rest. "So, she stuck gum in your hair while you were enforcing your rule on the playground?" Freddy questions. _

"_I want her head." Alexis growls. _

"_I second that." Sofia shrugs, drawing a picture of a stick figure. _

"_I don't think we can do that." Freddy responds. "How can we get her back in a way that won't cause a war?" _

"_We could kidnap her brother." Sofia suggests as she draws three more stick figures, holding guns. _

"_No, she would be fine with that. Plus, Dante is cooler than her. He's an idiot, but he's nice." Alexis shakes her head. Suddenly, Alexis gets an idea. "We trade her toys for candy." Alexis gives a big smile as Sofia draws the first stick figure getting filled with bullets. _

"_Do you think we could get away with that?" Freddy asks. _

"_We'll need to get the group together, but as long as we plan it out, we should get away with it." Alexis gets up and grabs the home phone, pressing the numbers. _

* * *

We return to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus, who are sitting on the ground in front of Jason Malice. "The Void is a place of desolation. Imagine the most uninhabitable environment and multiply it by a hundred." Malice looks at the ground as he talks. "It is a realm outside our own that is filled with shadows and horrific beings. In the event that a normal person, such as you two, were to enter The Void, you would most likely last around ten minutes. It tears at the soul, tearing in every direction until your soul has been shredded and you lose your afterlife. Five years ago, The Void was opened by, well, someone who you wouldn't ever want to meet. When he opened The Void on the Earth, he could only open small portals. So, he decided to place them in specific spots so that they would, basically, absorb everything in that area. Everything and everyone that lived in those places were..." Malice trails off.

"What? What happened to them?" Detrick asks, finding himself curious. Jason, however, looks uneasy, like he has put two and two together.

"...shredded and devoured." Malice mutters. Jason finally looks up at Malice.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Sabre questions. Suddenly, shadows seep from Malice and form a bubble around the three, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

"Welcome to The Void." Malice states. "Try to move."

Sabre and Cyrus try to stand up, but both let out a gasp. "What the fuck..?" Cyrus mutters as he falls to his hands and knees. Sabre, however, forces himself to remain on his feet, though it is clear that he is in pain.

"I feel...like I'm being pulled apart..." Sabre growls.

"That's the effect of The Void." Malice sighs before the shadows all disappear, causing Sabre and Cyrus to let out a sigh of relief.

"What does this Void have to do with the terrorist sect?" Sabre questions.

"Everything. Their power comes from a deal made with a Void Being, a powerful one at that." Malice looks up at the painted smile.

"So, we are outmatched?" Cyrus asks.

"Not quite." Malice chuckles. "See, they still have the resilience of normal people. What you need to do is fight like you would against normal people, though you should be on edge."

"Why's that?" Cyrus inquires.

"...not even I know the full extent of their powers." Malice informs.

"Who are they?" Sabre bluntly asks.

* * *

_**15 Years Ago**_

_Alexis Espinoza stands at a cardboard altar in an abandoned warehouse. Sofia Reynoso and Freddy Escobar stand on either side of her. Several more people are seen sitting crisscross in front of the altar. _

_The first has an athletic build with some visible muscle. He has tanned skin. He has medium length black hair that slightly touches his forehead. He also has dark brown eyes. He is Rey Aguayo. _

_The next is a man with lightly tanned skin with a nice muscular build. He has slicked black hair with almost matching dark brown eyes. He is Jesus Garza. _

_The final kid is a latino male with a slicked back fade hairstyle, with the sides buzzed down, and slight chin goatee. He has a built and lean body build. He is Ricardo Armendariz, a.k.a. Sicario. _

"_The plan for today's meeting is to plan revenge against the little payaso that is Ryen Valenteen." Alexis informs. "The plan is to sell her toys for candy." _

"_All of them?" Sicario questions. _

"_All of them." Alexis nods. _

_Sofia looks at the camera, "I can't believe ACW has La Rebelion at it's best and here, we have the Little Murderous Rascals." Sofia says, but she is ignored. _

"_We need someone to provide a distraction. Jesus, Sicario, I leave that up to you two." Alexis commands. "Keep Ryen away from her room at all costs." _

"_What about me?" Rey questions. _

"_You are with Sofia and I. You will stay outside her window while Sofia and I pass the toys to you. You are the strongest, so you should carry them." Alexis informs. _

"_Hey, I'm not in the plan..." Freddy notices. _

"_I need you and Caesar to keep the adults distracted. I'm sure you'll figure something out. I trust you." Alexis says. _

"_That couldn't possibly backfire." Sofia shrugs. "Good luck, Freddy." _

"_Thanks Sofia." Freddy smiles, not picking up on her sarcasm. _

* * *

We cut to Equinox Safe Zone, where Kiran Satin is seen on a couch. He has several blankets wrapped around him and dozens of throw pillows, making a little nest. He is eating chocolate ice cream straight from the gallon container. He is watching a sappy romance movie and crying. "No Francois, don't get in the taxi!" Kiran whines before Suzie Bourne enters the living room.

"What are you doing in my house?" Suzie narrows her eyes at Kiran.

"Your sister let me in." Kiran sniffles.

"Are you eating our ice cream?" Suzie storms over.

"I was hungry..." Kiran says as he eats another spoonful.

"I don't care! That's our food!" Suzie yanks the gallon container away from him. "You just ate out of the container? What the fuck, dude? Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

"I was planning on finishing it, so I didn't think it mattered." Kiran informs.

"We just bought this yesterday and it's not even half full anymore. What the fuck, Kiran?" Suzie rubs her temples.

"Do you wanna hang out..?" Kiran asks, getting a death glare in response.

After a few seconds of tense silence as Kiran is too afraid to speak, Suzie lets out a sigh. "Sure." Suzie shrugs before her and Kiran leave the house.

* * *

Jason Malice ponders Jason Sabre's question for a moment, like he is trying to find the proper way to respond. "They... They are people, like you, or Detrick, or me. They have..." Malice takes a deep breath, "They have a bad moral compass. They call themselves The Fight Against The Corrupt and, as you may figure by the name, they want to take down those they see as corrupted. Unfortunately, their...point of view doesn't allow them to clearly see who is and isn't corrupted. While most Nobles are corrupt, not all are."

"How do you know all of this?" Detrick Cyrus asks.

"We've been watching them for a long time. It's only now that I've been sent to actually deal with them." Malice informs.

"Wait, we?" Sabre speaks up. "Who are you with?"

Malice lets out a rough chuckle in response. "I can't say, yet. Just trust me, they are on your side." Malice smiles at the two. "Now, do you two have any more questions, or can we begin investigating?"

"I have one more." Detrick raises a hand. "Earlier, you said The Void is a separate realm. Is it, like, an alternate universe?"

Malice thinks about this for a moment as he scratches his chin. "I'm not really the best person to ask about that. From what I know, it's more of a...different side of a multi-sided coin. You wouldn't find it through space travel, but it isn't exactly a universe of it's own. I hope that helps some." Malice stands up.

"Not really, but I guess this will be a learning as we go experience." Sabre comments as him and Detrick stand up.

"The best kind." Malice responds.

* * *

_**15 Years Ago**_

_Jesus Garza and Sicario are seen with Ryen Valenteen. "Alright, so I'm gonna draw a card and show it to you, and you gotta shuffle through the deck until you find it, got it?" Jesus informs. _

"_What do I get when I find it?" Ryen snobbishly asks. _

"_A dollar." Jesus shrugs. _

"_Deal." Ryen nods before Jesus pulls out a deck of cards. He draws a random card and shows it to Ryen: the five of spades. He then shuffles the deck quickly and hands it to Ryen. Ryen quickly shuffles through it. _

"_Are you sure this will keep her busy?" Sicario whispers to Jesus. Jesus discreetly reaches into his left sleeve and slightly pulls out the same card he showed Ryen. _

"_She doesn't like admitting defeat." Jesus smirks. _

_Elsewhere, Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, and Rey Aguayo sneak to the window outside of Ryen's bedroom. Sofia looks around before raising the window up..._

_Only to take off her shoe and shatter it. "Sofia!" Alexis whisper-screams. _

"_Light vandalism never hurt anyone." Sofia shrugs carelessly before climbing into the broken window. Alexis climbs in afterwards as Rey Aguayo stands guard. Alexis and Sofia begin to gather up Ryen's toys and pass them to Rey. Suddenly, they hear the door open. "Alright, which one fucked up? My money is on Sicario." Sofia states before they turn around. However, Ryen is not there, nor are the adults. _

_Instead, it's a fair skinned boy younger than both women. He has short black hair and brown eyes._

"_Hey Dante..." Alexis talks calmly and carefully to Ryen's little brother. _

"_Let me handle this. I'm great with little kids." Sofia says before she approaches the five year old. "Hey buddy... You gonna snitch on us? Huh? You gonna be a little bitch and snitch? Is that what you are gonna do? You little fucking disappointment, you. Are you really going to bitch to your dad and get us in trouble? Am I gonna have to beat your ass, bitch? I'll fucking kill you." Sofia says with a smile on her face. Dante has quickly begun sniffling. _

"_Sofia." Alexis sighs before hugging Dante, who is now bawling. "It's okay, I won't let Sofia do that...as long as you don't tell on us." _

"_I-I-I-I won't..." Dante sniffles. _

"_Then you have nothing to worry about, kiddo." Alexis smiles at Dante. "Now, is there anything we are forgetting?" Alexis asks before Dante goes over to Ryen's bed and lifts the blanket. He looks around for a moment before pulling out a stuffed animal and handing it to Alexis. _

"_T-this is her favorite one..." Dante meekly informs. _

"_Thanks Dante. You were really helpful." Alexis says in a motherly way before handing him a dollar and kissing his forehead. "Go, run along now. I'm sure you can get a lollypop with that." _

"_Wow! Thanks, Miss Alexis!" Dante brightens up and runs away with the dollar. _

"_What a bitch." Sofia comments. _

"_Still better than his sister. Easier to fool too." Alexis responds before they escape out the window. _

* * *

In the park, Kiran Satin and Suzie Bourne are seen. Mr. President, Dan Smith, and Lamar Williams approach. "Are you doing better, Kiran?" Dan questions, placing his hand on Kiran's shoulder.

"Kinda. Suzie let me have some ice cream." Kiran replies.

"You stole my ice cream." Suzie grumbles.

"I hear that is a serious offense." Mr. President responds.

"Ey yo, Kir1, stealing isn't cool. Didn't you see that after school special?" Lamar asks.

"No, I was busy getting shoved in lockers." Kiran says.

"As you deserve." Suzie comments.

"So, now that you are doing better, why did you fail your interview so horribly?" Mr. President questions.

"Well, first, they had a plate of cookies. They offered me one and I ate it. Then I ate another. Then another. Then everything went foggy and, next thing I knew, all the cookies were gone." Kiran informs. "Then, I threw up on their carpet. I was really nervous."

"That's despicable." Mr. President shakes his head.

"They thought so too. I guess interviews aren't my strong suit, just like everything else in my life." Kiran sighs.

"It is called strong suit and you are the exact opposite of strong." Suzie states.

"Maybe we need a different approach, yo. Like, something that will make them pop!" Lamar claps.

"Like what, Whitey?" Suzie raises an eyebrow. "Maybe a parade or-" She starts out with sarcasm. Unfortunately...

"That would be perfect!" Kiran exclaims.

"I'm going home." Suzie says as she walks away, rubbing her temples.

"I guess not..." Kiran sighs again.

* * *

_**15 Years Ago**_

_As La Rebelion Jr. reunites with a bunch of candy and zero toys, they find a crying Ryen and an annoyed Don Valenteen, along with Antonio Espinoza. _

"_Children, did you steal Ryen's toys?" Antonio questions. _

"_No..." La Rebelion replies. _

"_I hear otherwise." Don Valenteen crosses his arms. _

"_Dante is gonna die." Sofia grumbles. _

"_What about Dante?" Don Valenteen raises an eyebrow. "I'm talking about Freddy." Don Valenteen steps to the side, revealing an embarrassed Freddy Escobar. _

"_They forced me to tell. I'm sorry..." Freddy whimpers. _

"_We asked what he was up to, stared at him for a moment, and he confessed." Antonio informs. _

"_Freddy!" Sicario yells. _

"_Goddammit Freddy!" Jesus throws a rock at Freddy. _

"_You fucking rat!" Sofia throws an even bigger rock at him. _

"_Dammit." Alexis pouts. _

"_I'll take care of her, Salvatore. I'll also make sure to reimburse little Ryen." Antonio smiles. Don Valenteen nods and leads Ryen away. _

"_But they sold my favorite one!" Ryen whines. _

"_Stop sniffling, Ryen. It's unprofessional." Don Valenteen comments. _

"_But dad!" Ryen whines harder. Antonio turns back to La Rebelion. _

"_Are we in trouble?" Alexis questions, looking down. _

"_No. I'm actually proud that you pulled it off, minus Freddy." Antonio pats Alexis on the head. "Plus, Ryen is a brat. She put gum in your hair." _

"_Exactly!" Alexis nods in agreement. _

_**Present**_

We now return to see Alexis and Sofia telling the story to Davius Mortis. "Incredible. At such a young age, you were so cunning. Truly remarkable." Davius calmly compliments.

"If only Freddy hadn't snitched, we would've gotten away with it." Sofia comments.

"Freddy apologized...after a day in the forest...by himself...with no food." Alexis smiles.

"Not bad for a punishment, though I hope you don't use that when you become Queen." Davius leans back in his chair.

"Why's that?" Alexis inquires, curious.

"Your father and I have always disagreed when it comes to torture and punishment. He can break bones and remove body parts till the victim tells him about their third birthday. He makes it look like a violent art form." Davius informs.

"What do you do?" Alexis leans forward, listening closely.

"I..." Davius starts out before chuckling, "There are always going to be people who won't break, no matter what you break. That's why you must learn how to break their mind. I've met men who Antonio had broken every bone in their arms, piece by piece, and yet, they still didn't break. However, once I had put a little pressure on their loved ones, they sung it to me. The truth is: Physical torture is fine, but if you torture the mind, you can find out anything. Everyone has something or someone they will break for. You just have to find out what. Remember that, Alexis." Davius smirks.

* * *

We return to Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus, and Jason Malice. They are searching around inside the building with the painted smile on it. "Any ideas for what they are planning?" Sabre asks.

"I'm afraid that I have no clue." Malice responds. "Whatever they are planning, it seems serious enough for my people to interfere."

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Detrick calls from upstairs. Malice and Sabre head upstairs and to Detrick. He is kneeling in front of something... C4.

"Is that an explosive?" Sabre questions as he looks closely, the timer is for five minutes...and it's armed. "Shit, we don't have time."

"If you two want to focus on evacuating everyone inside, I can try to disarm this." Malice kneels down beside the bomb.

"Uhhh, Jason..." Sabre mutters before pointing up. Malice traces his hand to see, lining the roof, dozens of bombs.

"Shit." Malice grumbles.


End file.
